


Choose Your Enabler Wisely

by quiet__tiger



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Hangover, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Dick learns a lesson: don't listen to Roy.





	Choose Your Enabler Wisely

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hair of the Dog."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 14th-Apr-2010.

“I hate you.”

“You love me and you know it.”

Dick tried to glare at Roy, but opening up his eyes enough in order to do so didn’t appear to be in the cards for the next few minutes at least. Whenever he tried, the early morning sunlight streaking in from the common room windows pierced his brain in a horribly unpleasant way.

The uneven, lumpy cushions on the couch weren’t helping matters either as all of him hurt.

“Come on, Robbie.” Roy wasn’t… Was he still _drunk_? The Titans party last night had gotten out of hand for sure, but didn’t Roy go to sleep and wake up feeling like he’d been run over by an armored car?

Dick tried to say, “No,” but was pretty sure it came out more as “Nrghh.”

“I know what will help.” Into Dick’s hand was pressed a cold bottle with condensation on it.

“Whatzit?”

“Drink more. You’ll feel a lot better.” When Dick didn’t respond, Roy continued, “You gotta fight the hangover with more fluids. Way better than coffee. Hair of the dog and everything.”

“Huh?” But maybe Roy had a point. Wasn’t a hangover mostly dehydration? More beer would help until he could get some aspirin and water. Dick tried to say “Okay” but thought it came out more as “Yrghh.”

The smell almost made him gag, and the taste even more, but once he was sitting up a little and had more to drink, yeah, Dick did feel a little better. If Roy was going to get everyone drunk, at least he could help make everyone better the next morning.

Dick looked over at Roy, who’d joined him on the couch, smiling and a little glassy-eyed. Roy grinned. “Am I right?”

Dick was all set to actually answer in a full sentence, but then Wally burst into the room and over to the couch, upsetting the carefully obtained equilibrium of Dick’s stomach.

It was a good thing Wally was a speedster; most of the mess was avoided.


End file.
